


First and Last

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, It took my 5 years but we’re finally here folks, Short Chapters, another addition of Mars uses songs for fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr post going around (5 years ago cause I suck) of Peggy being brought to the modern world with a Romanogers twist of course. Steve has a decision to make between the two woman he has fallen in love with. She may have been the first, but is she the last? “How am I the lucky one? I did not deserve to wait around forever when you were there first.”- “First” by Cold War Kids
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Focus- P’aris

**Author's Note:**

> Something good will come if I wait long enough  
> For something good to come if I wait long enough  
> Then something good will come
> 
> Focus on what we both mean  
> I'm thinking 'bout the right way to tell ya  
> Slowly, with every beat  
> I'm thinking 'bout the start of something  
> Can you love me now? Can you love me now?

After the destruction of Sokovia and the defeat of Ultron, the Avengers went their separate ways. Except for their leader Captain America and his partner, the Black Widow. A few months have passed since the two have started their training with the new Avengers. Working together and living in the same building have brought the two closer than before. Their relationship was picking up right where they left it after S.H.I.E.L.D fell. They were dancing around the idea of falling into a relationship where they could both finally be happy. The only thing that was stopping them was Natasha’s own fears. 

Steve and Natasha were in the commons area going over the last mission that the group went on. “I think Wanda’s really got a good handle on her powers now.” Natasha sets the coffee cup down as she nods in agreement, “yeah. She's doing much better now. Vision too.”

“Speaking of, don't you think those two are getting close?”

“Wow Rogers, if you're noticing it then yeah I would say they're gotten cozy.” 

“Wait. What's that supposed to mean? I notice things.” 

Nat takes a sip of her coffee, “sure you do Cap. Nothing gets past you.” 

“Fine. What don't I notice then?” 

She doesn't answer, instead she takes another sip of her coffee. 

“I think I notice a lot of things Nat. I was taught by the best spy I know.” 

She smiles at that. 

“So back to Vision and Wanda…” Steve sighs, but goes along with the topic change. 

“What about them?” 

“How long do you think before Wanda realizes what Vision is trying to say.” 

“Well, speaking from personal experience, hopefully it doesn't take too long.” 

“They're less stubborn than Agent Carter, so I don't think you have to worry much.”

“I wasn't talking about Peggy.”

“Oh. Did you finally meet someone Steve? It's about time.” 

“Yeah I did.” 

Natasha swallows, “when did this happen?” 

“A while ago actually. It's been a few years.” 

“Oh.” She tries to not sound disappointed, but it's hard to miss her tone of voice. 

“Yeah. Too bad she doesn't see me as more than a friend.” 

“Have you tried telling her?” 

“She shuts me down everytime I try.” 

Natasha puts the pieces together then meets his eyes and says in a small voice, “maybe she's afraid of what might happen if she lets him.”

He smiles, “I know that, but she doesn't think I notice these things.” 

She cracks a smile at that. Somehow they've ended up on the same couch and they're both just realizing it. They just naturally gravitate towards each other to the point where it's almost second nature to be side by side. Together. Where they belong. Steve breaks the silent first, “she's worth it though, so I'll wait as long as it takes.” He really means it too. This man who waited too long for his first love was now willing to try waiting again for her even though it may hurt him in the end. Natasha takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, then slowly says, “maybe you don't have to wait anymore.” She opens her green eyes to stare into his blue ones. It was time for her to let go of her fears of not being good enough for him. He saw past the red and saw the good in her. She needed to focus on what they both need and want. Slowly, she nods giving him permission to finally take things further. Steve takes this chance to move closer to her. They're in each other's space breathing in each other's scent. Natasha closes her eyes again and Steve leans in to kiss her. His lips have barely just brushed against hers when the phone goes off. Natasha snaps out of the trance first, “I think you better get that Cap.” 

“I think it can wait.” 

She smiles, “you've waited this long…” 

“Fine, but after this no more waiting okay?” 

“Okay.”

Steve answers the phone and Coulson immediately speaks, “Cap, we got a situation here and it's best if you would pay us a visit.” 

“What kind of situation?” 

“It's easier for me to show you than tell you.”

Steve and Natasha rush over due to the urgent tone of Coulson’s voice. As soon as they spot him, Steve asks, “what’s going on?” He opens his mouth to reply, but another voice beats him to it. “Stop trying to hide things from me! This concerns me too! To hell with your classified information!” 

It was coming from the room they were standing outside of. Steve instantly knew who it was. It was a voice he became very familiar with, one that he memorized just so he could still hear it in his head. As soon as he made the connection Steve started to push past Coulson to open the door. When he opened it he couldn’t believe what he saw. It couldn’t be… Their eyes met. She couldn’t believe it either. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever get to see him again. She had just lost all hope and now here he was, Steve Rogers alive and well standing in front of her. They instinctively move towards each other, “Steve…”


	2. Heartlines- Broods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We could fool the datelines  
> We could jump the statelines  
> I don't always play nice  
> But I wanna feel your heartlines  
> I wanna feel your heart

“Peggy…” There she was. Margaret Carter in the flesh. Looking just as beautiful as she was when he left to fight the Red Skull. “You're late” she says with a smile, tears beginning to form in her eyes. He smiles at that too, “Peggy. How did you get here? How is this possible?”

“Well Cap, that's what we're trying to figure out now” Coulson steps in to explain. 

“We found her unconscious outside of the agency. Almost as if she was deliberately left there for us. Is there anything you can remember before you blacked out Agent Carter?” 

“The last thing I remember was trying to get away when I was shot.” 

Steve immediately looks over Peggy to make sure she wasn't hurt. She wasn't. She looked perfectly normal. Phil spoke up, “well I think we should proceed as normal until we can figure out why this has happened. Until then, Captain? I suppose it's best for you to help Agent Carter adjust to this time period.” 

“This time period?”

“Let’s just say we’re a long way from the 40’s Peg.”

For the first time in a long time, Natasha feels left behind and of all people to do it to her, it was Steve. As soon as Peggy arrived it seemed as if she didn’t matter to him anymore. They were making up for lost time. She waited too long. Steve could finally be with his one true love. She should be happy for him. She is, at least that’s how everyone else will see it as, no one has ever been able to see through her facade… no one but… it’s too early in the afternoon to want to nurse a vodka tonic.

“The world has certainly changed, how did you ever manage to get all caught up in the 21st century?”

They were walking through Central Park as Peggy takes in this modern era. At her question, Steve immediately thinks of Natasha. She was a big help in getting him used to the future. He smiles as he thinks about all their adventures as she tried to get him to ditch his old fashioned ways. The smile doesn’t go unnoticed by his former flame.

“I had a great teacher.”

“Well, you always were a fast learner. It’s time for you to do some teaching.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon exploring New York. His heart would swell as Peggy looked at all the advances in awe. She had a lot of questions, just as he did when adjusting to this new fast pace of life. She was adapting much quicker than he did and she hadn’t even been here for a full 24 hours. She was truly a remarkable woman, he really missed her. He used to think of her often, wondering what she would’ve thought about the man he became.

“What do you think?”

“Alright Captain Rogers, you may be right for once. This diner has the best apple pie I’ve ever eaten.”

“Best in the city, no wait, the whole world.”

“Bold word choices there Steve.”

“If this place can get Nat to crave their pies despite her insistence that she doesn’t have a sweet tooth, then I’m willing to bet it’s the best.”

“Hm… things really have changed a lot.”

“The world evolves everyday, we have to move along with it. Holding onto the past won’t get you far, especially in our line of work.”

She reaches across the table to grab his hand, with a sincere smile, she holds onto him for the last time. He’s always found ways to inspire her, even now when she never thought she would see him again. Fate brought them together, but it also took them away from each other for a reason. They were never meant to be endgame, no matter how much either of them wanted it to be true.

“Don’t wait too long this time around Steve.”

“For?”

“For someone who keeps talking to me about change, you clearly haven’t changed one bit in this department. I don't know whether to call you endearing or a fool.”

“I vote for the former.”

They both laugh at that, she retreats her hand, just for a moment they pretend this is their life together. A normal couple having dessert at a diner, the date they never got to go on. A chance to make more history between the two lovers, one that they would treasure in their hearts until their dying day.

“Ready to go Peg?”

“With you, always.”

They head back to the Avengers new headquarters hand in hand, stealing away a little more time, who knows how much they have left until this gets sorted out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck on this chapter for 5 years... they really are my notp hence all of my digs.


	3. Someone That Loves You- Honne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch me  
> Boy I want you  
> Not allowed to  
> You have someone that loves you  
> I'm waiting  
> And I'm patient  
> I feel stupid  
> When you have someone that loves you

The temptation to seek out the familiar comfort of a bottle from her motherland was real, she manages to hold it together and move along with her day. Her resolve starts to sway when she sees them walk back in hand and hand, bright happy smiles on their faces. Looking every bit as in love as she’s seen on his face when he pulls out his compass he still couldn’t get rid of. He would never be able to move on, now he doesn’t even have to, it’s time to signal the white flag— she’s too late.

A flash of red enters and escapes his peripheral before he can even begin to place who the red locks belong to. Peggy felt the halt in his steps when he turned in the direction where he just knew she was moments ago. He tries to brush it off, he picks up his pace again to take his almost lover up stairs towards the labs so they can run some tests. He promises to wait for her just outside the room, she teases him reminding him of false promises he’s given before. Standing by the one way window, he watches and waits, it doesn’t take long until she approaches him on her own.

“How’s she looking?” Natasha tries to keep her voice neutral, she doesn’t hate Peggy, not one bit. It’s just difficult to see the former flames fall together when she was ready to fall herself. “Fine, she’s fine.” Steve keeps his tone level as well, the urge to confront her about any misunderstandings she may have is there, but he swallows it waiting for her to speak first.

“I always wondered what she was like, the way even Tony spoke so highly of her… you really know how to pick ‘em Rogers.”

“Nat…”

“She still loves you. It’s obvious. You two finally get your chance at happiness. Don't screw it up this time, let me make the sacrificial call, don’t force her to go through losing you again.”

“You know I can’t promise that. Especially if you’re going to steal the role of the hero from me.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that, of course, it was just like him to remind her there’s no trading lives when he was involved. It’s hard to keep her heart guarded when he manages to sneak through all the barriers she’s put up. Still, she has to let him walk away, be with the one love he’s dreamed about since the very beginning.

“Nat…”

“Looks like she’s done, better go check on her Cap. Make sure she’s alright. She’s not as used to being a science experiment as you are.”

With a single pat on his shoulder she leaves, he wants to chase after her, but he knows she’s right. Peggy needs him more right now, Natasha can handle herself, they just need some time. Before she can make her exit, she bumps right into Agent Carter who she presumed was heading to the next room to see Steve. With a hand extended and a nice smile, she introduces herself, “Margaret Carter, but no one calls me that, as I’m sure you know. You must be Agent Romanoff, Steve’s told me a lot about you.” It would be rude to shrug her off, especially given she’s a S.H.I.E.L.D legend, she takes her outreached hand and gives a firm shake. “Natasha, he’s told me a lot about you too. Keep an eye on him for me. He still hasn’t gotten rid of his reckless streak. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around a lot more.”

She walks away unable to bear anymore small talk, she needs to be alone. Though Peggy saw through her concealed mask, she doesn’t call her out on it, simply lets her walk away to deal with whatever it was that was bothering her. Steve opens the door a second later, surprised to see her right in front of him, his mind must have been occupied by someone else to not notice she left the exam room.

“Anything we should be worried about?”

“None at all. My bullet wound was miraculously healed without a scar, as if it never happened.”

“We’ll figure it out soon and get you back home.”

“I’m sure you’re eager to be back home too.”

“Peggy… I can’t go back with you, if that even becomes an option…”

“I wasn’t talking about that Steve. I can handle myself, go talk to her. Don't repeat the same mistakes we made.”

He didn’t need to hear another word, flashing her a quick smile he runs off towards where he hopes Natasha would be. No more waiting around, it’s what got him into this mess in the first place afterall. He has someone who loves him and it’s the same person he loves in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Honne stan, this song is everything


	4. All We Are- OneRepublic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't say our goodbyes  
> You know it’s better that way  
> We won’t break, we won’t die  
> It's just a moment of change
> 
> All we are, all we are  
> Is everything that’s right  
> All we need, all we need  
> A lover’s alibi

He finds her out on the balcony after searching a few hours, every time he would catch up, she would disappear again. She must have grown tired of hiding, didn’t even need to turn her head to confirm his presence. She waits for him to stand next to her, but does not speak first.

“Nat, there’s some things we need to clear up.”

“No need, I’m happy for you Steve. You really didn’t need to waste more time just to talk to me. I get it. You’re finally getting your chance, don’t mess it up this time, second chances are hard to come by.” 

Her tone remains impassive as she looks anywhere but at him, afraid she would be tempted to ask him to stay when she knows she shouldn’t. This is the way it should be, the hero always gets his dream girl in the end, the rest of the team has to keep training for the next threat. She knows even if he pretends he’s made peace with the idea of his white picket fenced life, a part of him still yearns for a retirement with a family of his own.

“You’re right, not everyone gets a second chance.”

He reaches over to touch her arm forcing her attention on him as he dares to take another step closer. She holds her breath waiting for his next words though a part of her wants to run away before he even has the chance to utter the first syllable, she stays put.

“I’m not letting you slip away this time, I’m done waiting.”

“Steve…”

“It’s you Natasha” he leans in, placing a hand on her face, his thumb stroking her face, bright blues eyes with such adoration staring into her very soul, she has no choice but to dive in headfirst.

The gentle press of his lips upon hers, finally meeting again after two long years since their first kiss on the escalator. This time he gets the chance to respond accordingly instead of standing shellshocked with his brain being too stunned to properly reciprocate. His other hand on the small of her back, holding her closer, her arms around his neck pulling him towards her to close the gap between them until it’s nonexistent. She smiles into the kiss, he certainly has improved since the last time their lips met, the butterflies in her stomach take flight as he deepens the kiss. It’s hard to tell where he ends and she begins or even when they stopped kissing, content with resting their foreheads together. Swollen red lips, dazed eyes, the pure joy of being at the right place with the right partner and no interruptions. Everything’s exactly the way it should be, the soldier and the spy reunited at last.

“Who do you want me to be?” He throws the question at her this time around, he’s already made his choice, now it’s her turn to decide. She doesn’t hesitate, immediately her answer is “more than a friend.” He doesn’t waste anymore time claiming her as his, almost lovers is much too tragic and unbefitting of their relationship. Fate brought them together for a reason, who are they to question its authority. Living in the past isn’t living at all, the only option is to move forward together, towards the future they deserve.

The scene before her hurts, but she’s happy for him. He’s made a home in this present timeline letting her go and staying true to his character. She’s proud of him, of the man he’s become, she’s always known he was special.

“Agent Carter.” She turns around at the call of her name hiding around the corner of the two lovebirds too caught up in each other to realize they had an audience. “Agent Coulson. It’s time isn’t it.” He simply nods. “Very well, lead the way then.” “You don’t want to say goodbye?” She shakes her head, there’s no reason to, they said their goodbye when he first entered the ice; they both knew it was a one way trip designed to force them apart. She’s just glad they both got the closure and a little more time together, it’s more than she can ask for. Her last thought as she follows the path back to her timeline is of her own future and where it will lead her, she hopes she’ll see Steve one more time before she passes. She smiles thinking of how he found his one, maybe she should try looking for hers too, her one may not be too far from her after all— given how things worked out for her first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re finally done, I can finally say I completed a romanogers multi-chapter fic. Hell was the journey... and yea that’s all I gotta say about that. I know there’s a bunch of things I could clarify but I’m officially over this. I encourage anyone to write a better version

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic idea 5 years ago and I even outlined it! But here’s the thing... Steggy is my notp so I never could get around to finishing it. Yeah it’s short and could be a lot better but I also can’t stand having a long time wip in my drafts. If anyone wants to write a better version be my guest, I’m just glad I finally got the damn thing done.


End file.
